


A Little Bit of Healing

by RedHeadedWoman



Series: 52 Stories in 52 Weeks [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big Brothers, Bill and Charlie are the Best Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Ever - Freeform, Gen, Good Weasley Family, Hurt/Comfort, Little Sisters, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedWoman/pseuds/RedHeadedWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer after Ginny's first year and Bill and Charlie have come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this week: a story about three siblings.

Bill ducked past Percy and the twins on the landing and out into the cool night. He stood on the roof of the Burrow and breathed in the fresh air. The night was alive around them, with owls hooting in the distance and gnomes scurrying across the lawn. Bill absolutely loved it.

He’d wanted his family to come out and visit him in Egypt for a long time but they’d never had the money. Not until they’d won the Ministry lotto anyway. Bill had loved having them in Egypt and showing them the work he did. It’d been too long since Bill’d had the chance to see his siblings in person. To hear their stories about school and, more importantly, how they were doing.

After the last year, Ginny’s first at Hogwarts, Bill had felt the need to go home and spend some time with his family. He’d gotten the time off and had gone to see Charlie in Romania first before they headed back to the Burrow. There was nothing Bill loved more than being at home with all of his family.

Still, all of them together could be a lot. Especially with Fred and George annoying the crap out of Percy and Ron constantly searching for his bloody rat.

Bill walked along the the roof,  glancing down at the garden and out towards the forest. He stopped as another, softer noise reached him. The sound of someone crying.

Bill edged around the corner and found Ginny, standing on the lip of the parapet. That particular side of the building had a far steeper drop than any other. Bill considered her for a moment before he took out his wand and set up a quick barrier to stop her falling off the edge. He quietly raced back inside to grab Charlie, who was talking about some of the muggle inventions that he used in his job.

‘Charlie,’ Bill grabbed his shoulder. ‘Sorry, dad, need to steal Charlie.’

‘Sure thing, boys. Have you seen Ginny?’

‘Uh, not for a while,’ Bill didn’t feel too bad about lying. ‘Why?’

His dad sighed, glancing at the other four. ‘Listen, don’t tell your brothers, especially Ron, but your mother and I are worried about her.’

‘Pretty sure that’s not a secret, dad.’ Charlie said, frowning.

‘We hear her talking to herself sometimes. Or telling someone to shut up or leave her alone. I think she still hears him in her head. I know the twins are trying to keep her occupied and I think it mostly works. Ron hasn’t talked to her about it. Not directly anyway. But he stays close to her when he can. Quiet support, you know?’

‘You think she should see someone? A therapist?’

‘We offered but she said she didn’t need too. We explained we’d find the money somewhere but -’ Dad shrugged helplessly. Bill understood where Ginny was coming from. She needed help, and knew it, but didn’t want to waste money they didn’t have. 

‘We’ll talk to her, dad.’ Bill promised. Dad just nodded, distracted by his worry. Bill hauled Charlie out of his chair and started dragging him upstairs.

‘What’s happening?’

‘Ginny’s on the roof, crying,’ Bill muttered. ‘She’s standing right on the edge.’

‘So you left her to get me!’ Charlie exclaimed, slapping his arm. 

‘Shh!’ Bill clapped a hand over Charlie’s mouth. ‘I put up a barrier, Charlie. I don’t want the boys or mum to know about this. Not yet.’

‘Okay, okay. Come on.’ Charlie waved him on. Ginny was exactly where Bill had left her, still crying. Bill glanced at Charlie who shrugged. Bill led the way over to her and gently pulled her away from the edge of the roof.

‘Hey, Gin, it’s okay.’ Bill wrapped his arms around his little sister and held her as she clung to him. Charlie joined them, gripping her shoulder and rubbing her back.

It took several minutes before Ginny began to calm down, hiccuping and rubbing her face. Charlie swiped his thumbs over her cheeks and kissed her forehead. They sat on the roof, Ginny sandwiched between them. Ginny leaned heavily against Bill’s shoulder, sniffling and rubbing her face.

‘You wanna talk to us, Gin?’ Charlie asked, gentle and coaxing. Ginny shook her head and huddled down. ‘Ginny, come on. Talk to us, kiddo. You won’t talk to mum and dad, you won’t talk to Ron or the twins. Or Perce.’ Ginny managed a soft, wet laugh. ‘So talk to us.’

‘Mum and dad are worried, kid,’ Bill said. Charlie frowned at him over Ginny’s head. Ginny sniffled, curling up. ‘They think you still hear him.’

‘I do,’ Ginny muttered. Charlie kissed her hair. Billy wasn’t as close to Ginny as he’d like but he loved his little sister and there was nothing he wouldn’t do for any of his siblings. The problem was he didn’t know how to help her, what he could do to ease her pain. ‘I still hear him when I sleep.’

‘Were you hearing him when you stood on the edge of the roof?’ Charlie asked. Bill knew he was using the same tone of voice that used with his damn dragons.

Ginny nodded, stiff and tired. ‘He was telling me to jump. That he wouldn’t leave me alone till I did.’

‘Ginny,’

‘I wasn’t going to,’ Ginny promised suddenly frantic. ‘I won’t let me tell me what to do ever again!’ She stood, pulling away from them. ‘I won’t let you, I won’t!’ She screamed into the night, clapping her hands over her ears. Ginny staggered to the edge of the building again. Charlie cast a quick charm to stop her voice carrying down to the others.

‘Ginny, hey,’ Bill grabbed her, pulling her back from the edge again and wrapping his arms around her so she couldn’t hurt herself. ‘Stop, sis. Come one, stop it.’ It took the two of them tostop her flailing and pulling against them.

‘I won’t let him.’ Ginny sobbed, straining to pull away. ‘Bill. Charlie. Please. Don’t let him.’

‘Ginny, stop, please,’ Charlie begged, fear in his eyes. ‘Either you stop straining or we’ll have to make you.’ Charlie threatened. The threat seemed to snap Ginny out of it and she began to calm down. ‘Please, Ginny.’ Charlie brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

‘Don’t let him get me, please.’ Ginny sobbed, finally relaxing in Bill’s arms.

‘We won’t, Gin. We promise.’ Bill swore. ‘You keep talking to us about how you’re doing and we’ll always be there to help you when you need us.’

‘You just gotta let us know, kiddo.’

Ginny nodded, stiff and tired and exhausted and hurting so much. Bill tightened his grip around her, keeping her close and safe and protected in the only way he knew how. Ginny would take years to recover, if ever. Bill felt helpless. He didn’t know what he could do or how he could help her. All he knew was that he’d be there for Ginny whenever she needed him. That was all he could do.


End file.
